Wonder Woman
by Sophia0665
Summary: Just a Mother's Day one-shot in the Jareau-LaMontagne house. Set in the future. Happy Mother's Day to all mothers!


**Just a Mother's Day one-shot! Wish everyone an amazing Mother's Day!**

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed. I looked at the clock and was already 10 in the morning; the sun was shining through the curtains of mine and Will's bedroom. I was curious, how in the earth it was 10 in a Sunday morning and neither one of my 4 kids had already waked me up. Then I remembered: it was Mother's Day and I knew that I shouldn't wake up by myself on this day. I got out from my thoughts when I heard a noise. I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

"Ok, we don't want to hurt your mamma, so let's not jump all together over her, okay?" I heard Will saying in the hallway. The year before they all decided to jump over me in mother's day and I ended up with a big bruise over my chest.

"Wake up mommy! It's your day!" I heard Alice says. I open my eyes and I looked at my beautiful 5 year old daughter, a mini version of myself.

"Happy Mother's Day!" I heard the twins, Luke and Nate yelling and then I felt a pain right over my chest. Less than a second I get thousands of very wet kisses over my face from my 7 year old boys.

"Hey there, dad already said to take care to not hurt momma!" Henry says and hugs me. He is now a very handsome 12 year old boy that inherited a lot of Will's personality, he was always looking after everyone.

"Thank you so much!" I said and I hugged everyone.

"Let's go mommy!" Luke says.

"Let's go downstairs!" Nate continues.

"We make breakfast!" And Alice finishes.

"They had everything settled up for you, momma!" Will says and helps me to get up from bed. "Happy Mother's Day, Cher!" And he gives me a kiss.

"Gross!" All the kids yelled in unison.

"Remember this when you all grown up!" Will says, laughing, but more directly to Alice. She was just 5 years old but most of her friends were boys and Will, Henry, Luke and Nate already made sure to protect her.

"I really doubt that, honey. We've made such beautiful babies!" I said while I picked up Alice and helped Luke and Nate to get down from bed.

"I'm not a baby, momma!" Luke says

"I'm a big boy!" And Nate completes. They were having a phase where one completed each other's sentences. Sometimes was cute, but sometimes they seemed that kids from the movies.

"Ok, big boys! Let's eat!"

"Yeaaah!" Alice yells at my lap while we were getting down the stairs.

I arrived at such beautiful breakfast table with pancakes, bacon, eggs and toasts. As always, Alice controlled the whole conversation at table. She loved to talk and had Will and the boys totally wrapped around her little finger. We finished breakfast and they took me to the living room.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Present, mommy!" Alice yelled while sitting on my lap. Henry disappeared upstairs.

"Henry went to get the present!" Luke

"You're going to love!" Nate

I heard Henry coming down.

"Hope you like it momma!" Henry said and gave to me a big purple box with a pink loop. Alice got down from my lap and started to jump in front of me. I opened the box and there was big frame with a collage. There was a bunch of photos of me with each of the kids, photos of the whole family and photos of the kids. Then there were collages with names and sentences like: "Best Mom in The World", "Wonder Woman" and "Super Hero". And all of this with an Alice touch in the end. Glitter. A lot of glitter.

"I loved this! It's so beautiful!" I said.

"You really liked, momma?" Henry asked.

"Of course I liked! It's amazing! Thank you so much!" I hugged each of them. "Where should I put this?" I asked.

"In your office!" Nate yelled!

"Good idea little man!" I was almost getting up when Will pushed me back to the couch.

"It's not over yet, Cher."

"Is there more presents?" I asked.

"Is there more presents, daddy?" Alice asked. He didn't answer. He just got up and picked up a jewelry box from the office.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That's my present, Cher. You are the mother of my children so I have to give you something too."

I opened the box and there was a necklace with 4 gold heart pendants.

"Will, this is amazing!"

"It's not over yet." He pulled the necklace out of the box and showed me the back of the hearts. In each heart there were the initials of each of our kids. On the clasp, there was a W craved.

"This way." He started while putting the necklace over my neck." You will be carrying us wherever you go. No matter how far you are, no matter how much time, we will always be with you. And more important, we will always be protecting you." I already had tears on my eyes.

"Thank you." I said looking at him.

"You're very welcome."

"Why you sad, mommy?" Luke asked.

"Mommy has to be happy!" Nate completed.

"I'm happy guys. I'm crying because I'm happy."

The rest of the day couldn't be better. I spent the whole morning playing with the kids while Will cooked lunch. We ate and spent the whole afternoon watching animated movies. According to Henry, I should pick up the movies because It was my day, but see the happiness in the face of my children just because little things like their favorites movies, was something priceless and I couldn't denied. We called Will's mom in New Orleans and wished her a happy Mother's Day, I could feel in her voice that she couldn't be happier because of the call. For dinner we ordered pizza, I chose the type just because my favorite type was the favorites of all the kids. We just watch some TV till they were almost asleep.

"Good night, buddy." I stopped first in Henry's room.

"Good night, mommy. You really liked the present?"

"Yes, buddy. I loved." I gave him a kiss on his forehead and went to the twins' room.

"Good night, little men."

"Night mommy." Nate answered.

"Love you!" Luke completed. I kissed them and finally went to Alice's room.

"Night, princess."

"Night mommy." I kissed her and when I was just about to leave her bedroom when she called me back.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, princess."

"Did you say Happy Mother's Day to your mommy?" I entered her room again and sat in her bed.

"Nope, baby. I didn't. Remember? My mommy is in the heaven." My mom had died when Alice was almost 1. She fought really strong against the cancer and I believe that she took all her strength to fight so much just to see her granddaughter be born, her granddaughter that has the same name her diseased daughter.

"But you say Happy Mother's Day from here. Daddy said that everyone that is in the heaven can hear us."I was almost crying, I couldn't deny the logic of my 5 year old daughter.

"You are very right, sweet. So what about us two wish a Happy Mother's Day to Nana?" She nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"Happy Mother's Day, Nana!" I looked to the ceiling too.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom." When I looked back at Alice she was staring at me, scared.

"What, baby girl?"

"Are you and daddy going to heaven too?" She whispered.

"One day, yes. But not right now. Just when you grow up and we turn very old."

"But I don't want to you to go." She whispered again. I leaned on top of her and caress her hair.

"It will take us a lot of time baby girl, don't worry about it."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Good night."

"Night mommy." And then I finally went to my room.

"I thought you had lost you way to here." Will said. He was leaned in the bathroom's doorframe.

"Alice asked about my mom."

"Are you ok?" He came in my direction and hugged me.

"Yeah." I hugged him back.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

"For what?" I stepped back.

"For being the mother of my children. For being the mother for this family. And for being in a way, my mother. Always taking care of me."

"My pleasure." I smiled.

"You know that you are their heroin, right? They adore you."

"I noticed because of the Wonder Woman collage." I laughed and he laughed back. " I just hope that I'm doing the right thing."

"You are making the world a better place, Cher. You have no idea how proudly they talk about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Friday, when I went to pick the twins at school, one of the mothers asked why you weren't picking then. Luke answered that you were saving the world and then Nate completed that the world were very big so you are always travelling to save us. Alice was with me and said that you are wonder woman." I had tears on my eyes.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He kissed me and led us to our bed.

"Now, Wonder Woman." He had started to kiss my neck. "Do you think you have some time for me?"

I laughed. "According to the twins, Wonder Woman loves the Superman. Are you Superman?"

"Honey, I can be whoever you want." He was already with his hands under my shirt.

"That I like." I laughed and rolled him, so I was in top of him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you." I leaned and kissed him. My night couldn't have finished better.

* * *

**Hope you liked (:**


End file.
